Ces moments là
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Le prince n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir lire dans ses yeux, dans son cœur, au travers de son corps. Les seuls sons qu'il désirait, il comptait bien les lui arracher lui-même." Recueil d'Os, plus précisément de lemon. Os 1 : Gladio x Noctis


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de **Square Enix**.

Hey les gens !

Juste une petite intro pour venir vous prévenir vite fait de ce que vous allez lire. Déjà, l'OS qui suit, c'est juste du lemon. Du cul pur et dur (surtout dur, en fait). Avec un minimum de contexte, certes, mais voilà. (Après si c'est ce que vous voulez, n'hésitez pas et foncez !) Ensuite, c'est du Yaoi, donc évitez si les relations entre hommes vous dérange.

Et des fois que des lecteurs de « Stand by me » passeraient pas là, vous inquiétez, pas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic et je m'y remets activement !

Voilà ! Sinon, merci de passer par là, et bonne lecture :)

Paring : Gladio x Noctis

xoxoxox

Sous le ciel d'Eos

L'alléchante odeur du pain qui grillait, et le rire cristallin de Prompto.

Voilà les deux choses qui réveillèrent Noctis ce matin-là, alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond, allongé sur un maigre matelas de fortune. Et encore, « matelas », il était gentil … Il détestait le tapis qui leur servait de lit dans la tente. Ah ça, ça ne risquait pas de remplir le coffre de la Régalia, un truc aussi fin …

Grognon, le jeune prince du Lucis s'étira longuement avant de se replier sur lui-même, somnolant. Pas envie de se lever, et surtout pas pour quitter les draps. Aujourd'hui encore, il leur faudrait se lever tôt pour remplir les contrats de chasse contractés à Lestallum. Tout ça pour gagner quelques gils, histoire de faciliter leur voyage jusqu'à Altissia.

Si le noiraud aimait batailler, ses muscles encore endormis réclamaient pour l'instant le confort d'un véritable matelas. Un truc moelleux rempli de plumes, pas cette chose plate et dure. Comment pouvait-il être efficace, avec la douleur lancinante qui courait le long de son dos ? Gladio allait l'entendre, aujourd'hui ! Hors de question de passer une nuit de plus sur un sanctuaire.

« - Prompto, le pain ! » Soupira Ignis, apparemment exaspéré.

« -Ah ! » Cri de détresse. « Pardon Ignis !

\- Retire-le ! Il va brûler, à cette allure ! »

Un fin sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Mauvaise idée de demander un coup de main au blond, surtout pour la cuisine … Distrait qu'il était, Prompto oubliait toujours de surveiller les plats. Il accordait plus d'attention à son appareil photo et aux chocobos qu'au repas qu'il devait préparer. Enfin, aider à préparer, et encore ...

Un grognement lourd retentit soudain alors que le quatrième membre du groupe, mastodonte de son espère, s'éveillait à son tour. Noctis s'en étonna d'ailleurs. Gladio était plutôt du genre lève tôt, le premier à sortir de la tente après Ignis. Le premier à venir le réveiller, aussi, lorsque que ténébreux s'attardait trop dans son lit. Il fallait croire que leur rencontre importune de la veille – maudits soldats magitechs - l'avait passablement épuisé.

Encore, un sourire sur ses fines lèvres espiègles. Une pensée fort peu raisonnable venait d'effleurer son esprit de gamin capricieux.

« -Gladio ? » Murmura-t-il.

« -Mm … »

Fatigué, le bouclier. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Décidant qu'il méritait bien mieux que ce foutu matelas de fortune, le prince entrouvrit les yeux, repérant la masse près de lui avant de se glisser tout contre, sa tête sur son épaule. Dans un même mouvement, son bras vint se glisser autour de la large taille du tatoué, imbriquant leur corps.

Ah, là, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux.

« -Noct … » Grogna l'Amicitia, mécontent. « Sont à coté … »

Malgré ses propos, le dormeur laissa son cadet se réfugier sous sa couverture, se tournant pour lui faire face. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, laissant échapper la lueur orangée qui les habitait pour les poser sur l'être entre ses bras, le contemplant derrière un voile de sommeil. Vraiment, quel gosse irresponsable … Il n'en ratait pas une.

« - Ils sont occupés avec le petit dej' » Argumenta ledit Noct, soutenant affectueusement son regard.

« - Mais il peuvent rentrer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- On les entendra … »

Les entendre, certainement, mais à temps … Soupirant face à l'entêtement immature de son vis-à-vis, Gladiolus l'étreignit doucement, ses muscles encore engourdis suite à sa courte nuit de sommeil. Il inspira longuement, l'odeur sucrée du prince lucisien venant lui chatouiller les narines, puis il l'embrassa brièvement sur le front. Non sans avoir vérifié que la fermeture de la tente était bien descendue. Ses mains habiles virent se loger au creux du dos de son camarade, le maintenant contre lui.

Savourant le corps chaud près du sien, l'adolescent ne se priva pas, pour sa part, de venir cueillir les lèvres de son opposé.

Il l'entraina dans une dance éphémère, douce, silencieuse, savourant sans retenue ce bref contacte entre eux. Ses doigts gagnèrent la nuque du brun, éveillant peu à peu ses sens par de petits effleurements. De tendres caresses. Puis le baiser se fit plus ferme, alors que le guerrier en prenait les rênes, enflammant leur échange … Pour le rompre presque aussitôt, devinant les intentions du jeune homme.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

« - Allez, le petit déjeuner est presque prêt, on ferait mieux de sortir. » Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, cachant toujours leur voix à leurs compagnons.

« - Tu parles, Prompto a fait cramer le pain. »

Pas faux, ça expliquait la désagréable odeur de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air. Et l'absence du petit blond sous ses draps, lui qui dormait presque autant que Noctis.

« - Ca nous laisse du temps. » Argumenta le jeune homme.

« - Mais t'es borné, toi … » Un baiser, encore. « Pire qu'une mule …

\- Tu parles à ton roi.

\- Ouais, ben ça c'est pas gagné. »

Un sifflement de protestation vint se perdre quelque part entre ses mèches, contre la peau de son cou, le prédateur grignotant sa gorge. Ses lèvres effleuraient, embrassaient, redessinaient, alors que sa langue caressait langoureusement, venant rejoindre les plumes de l'oiseau noir. Lentement, l'héritier grimpa au-dessus de son bouclier, ses jambes autour de son bassin, lequel frottait doucement contre celui de son partenaire, réveillant pleinement le corps qu'il surplombait en l'invitant au désir. Un grognement approbateur lui répondit. Ca, et deux mains qui glissaient le long de ses hanches pour venir caresser ses fesses, au travers de son boxer.

« - T'es pas censé mettre un pantalon pour dormir, toi ?

\- T'as vu la température qu'il fait, autour de Lestallum ? » Protesta le noiraud. « Puis ça te fais ça en moins à enlever, non ?

\- T'es irrécupérable, Noct.

\- Ça t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux … »

Ah ça, pour sûr … Il en était dingue, de ce sale gosse irrévérencieux. Il aimait cette odeur sucrée qui lui montait à la tête, le gout de sa peau diaphane, la teinte sombre de ses yeux profonds, son orgueil, le timbre mesquin de sa voix qui venait chuchoter tout contre son oreille, avant de la mordiller … Excité par le geste, Gladio inversa soudain leur position, l'embrassant au passage, plus fougueux. Les jambes du ténébreux vinrent immédiatement se nouer autour de sa taille, alors qu'il pressait son désir contre ses cuisses, le laissant admirer le résultat de ses bêtises.

Une plainte désireuse lui échappa, bien vite étouffée par les lèvres de l'Amicitia.

« - T'es conscient qu'ils sont juste à côté ? » Susurra le mastodonte, son regard rougeoyant ancré dans le sien.

« - Ils sont occupés … » Haleta Noctis, marquant la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

« - Si Ignis nous voit …

-Ignis essaye de préparer notre déjeuné en surveillant Prompto. Tu crois vraiment qu'il lui reste assez d'attention pour nous ? »

L'argument fit mouche – quoi que Gladiolus était déjà bien convaincu. Encore, l'inconscient mordillait la peau tendre sous ses lèvres, descendait à la limite du vêtement. Sa langue caressant les ailes du tatouage, il vint l'étreindre pleinement, passant ses doigts sous le débardeur sombre. Impossible de l'enlever, trop risqué. Il ne se priverait pas pour autant du corps tant désiré.

Mais le plus grand délice, c'était encore de sentir les mains maladroitement brusques et fermes de son amant qui agrippaient ses hanches, les rapprochaient d'un coup sec. Un bref gémissement lui échappa, alors qu'une armada de petits frissons de plaisir remontaient le long de son ventre, comme une brulure. Un réseau électrique dans son corps. Fermant les yeux, le prince laissa le brun prendre le dessus, se contentant de tendres effleurements le long de son dos, alors que l'autre venait apposer son sceau au creux de son cou.

Ne pas gémir, ou pas trop fort. Occupé, Ignis n'en devenait pas sourd pour autant, Prompto encore moins.

« -Je vois que tu démarres vite … » Constata Gladio, son érection plaquée contre la sienne au travers du fin tissue.

Impatient, le gamin. Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'ils n'avaient plus souvent l'occasion de s'amuser, depuis leur départ d'Insomnia. Et mieux valait pour eux qu'ils se dépêchent, s'ils ne voulaient pas rater celle-là. D'une main assurée, le guerrier abaissa le boxer de son protéger, Assez pour dévoiler son membre gorgé de désir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture rejetée près d'eux, s'assurant de pouvoir la relever en cas de problème. Puis, ses précautions prises, il ramena son prince contre lui, glissant l'un de ses bras sous sa tête. Ainsi invité, l'impétueux gamin ne se fit pas prier pour venir se lover contre son bouclier.

« - On a pas toute la journée … » geignit le cadet, désireux.

\- Sois pas impatient, Noct … »

Il allait prendre soin de lui, pas la peine d'insister. Mais il comptait bien jouer un peu, avant … Petite vengeance personnelle pour ce réveil quelque peu original.

D'abord, la langue de l'épéiste vint jouer avec le lobe de chaire, alors que son souffle s'immisçait sous ses mèches pour venir chatouiller sa nuque. Puis ses doigts puissants ne tardèrent pas à suivre, remontant le long de sa cuisse, doucement, en effleurant l'intérieur pour mieux contourner l'objet de ses désirs.

Les dents du noiraud virent emprisonner sa lèvre.

Ces mêmes doigts se glissèrent sous le haut noir, son pouce retraçant la ligne invisible des abdos avant de venir titiller les boutons roses. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu gémir, senti se cambrer langoureusement alors qu'il les mordillait ? Au souvenir des cris étouffés, il regrettait de devoir se brider.

« - Gladio … S'il te plait …

\- Quoi ? Monsieur le roi peine à attendre ?

\- Oui … » L'abandonné tourna la tête, lui jetant un regard plus que provocateur. « J'ai très envie de toi … »

Putain de voix … Il savait y faire, le futur roi, entre ses mots et son timbre gémissant. Soit, il avait bien assez joué, aussi redescendit-il sa main libre entre ses cuisses pour s'attaquer au cœur du problème.

Un long soupire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme lorsque les doigts qui courraient sur sa peau s'enroulèrent enfin autour de son membre durci. Il ne put réprimer un bref mouvement de bassin, ondulant tandis qu'il titillait son gland, embrassant ses épaules, mais le brun contra immédiatement. Il bloqua solidement sa proie contre lui, bien décidé à mener sa danse.

« - Bouge pas trop, des fois que je changerai d'avis. » Susurra-t-il, suave.

« - Bordel, Gladio …

\- Et surveille ton vocabulaire, petit roi … »

Ça, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait royalement de la charité. Qui en riait ouvertement, à gorge déployée. Mais mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas. Il ferma simplement les yeux, savourant le corps puissant qui entourait affectueusement le sien. Le contact ferme de Gladio. De Son protecteur.

Enfin, les mouvements de vas et viens. La lenteur, insupportable, à le rendre fou. Les baisers sur sa nuque pour le tourmenter. La chaleur et le plaisir au creux de son basin, qui grimpaient doucement. Et les caresses qui montaient au même rythme … Plus vite, petit à petit. Plus serrées. Parfois, de faibles gémissements qui venaient mourir sur ses lèvres, étouffés par ses dents. Des suppliques au fond de sa gorge, et le sang qui battait à ses tempes. Pourquoi cette muselière, déjà ? Et pourquoi ces vêtements entre eux, alors qu'il brulait d'envie de sentir sa peau nue, chaude, et son membre dressé contre ses cuisses ?

« -A-ah … Mmm …

-Chhhhht … » Prudent, le bouclier appuya son indexe contre les lèvres de son amant. « On va t'entendre à l'autre bout de Duscae, si tu conti - »

A peine eu-t-il effleuré la bouche du noiraud qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud tracer une ligne humide sur sa peau. Ses iris rougeoyants s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la langue taquine caresser son doigt, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'en emparer. Emprisonnant également le majeur, le teigneux imprima de long mouvement de va et viens sur ses deux captifs, échappant maladroitement de faibles gémissements. Ce … Il lui … Il voulait …

Foutu prince. Il allait vraiment le rendre dingue.

Vaincu et convaincu, le mastodonte accentua grandement ses gestes, s'appliquant particulièrement. De longues minutes de soupirs, de caresses, de désir irrépressible qui menaçait de les trahir. Puis, alors que l'être contre lui remuait sans cesse, haletait, se cambrait finalement dans une plainte maladroitement étouffée, le membre palpitant entre ses doigts relâcha enfin son liquide blanchâtre. L'expression du garçon se crispa brièvement, douloureusement délicieuse, puis son corps se détendit complètement entre ses bras. Il entrouvrit les yeux, yeux brillants de plaisir, son sourire encore suppliant.

Gladiolus se délectait de cette expression langoureuse. Noct était irrésistible lorsqu'il venait de jouir.

« - Et surveille le correctement, cette fois ! Nous n'avons pas le loisir de gaspiller nos ressources.

-C'est juste du pain !

\- Tu seras bien content d'avoir du pain lorsque nous aurons épuisé nos provisions en territoire ennemi. »

Se redressant pour embrasser son amant, l'héritier du Lucis rit tout bas contre les lèvres du brun.

« - Tu vois ? Trop concentrés pour faire attention à nous …

\- Je vois surtout que notre petit déjeuné est bientôt près. » Gronda affectueusement le bouclier. « T'es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

\- Certain. »

Encore ce contacte chaud entre leur bouche, leurs baisers brefs et tendres. Brulants. Leurs regards désireux qui se cherchaient, qui délivraient toutes leurs pensées. Puis la main du garçon impétueux qui glissait, caressait sans pudeur la bosse entre les jambes de son partenaire.

Le guerrier grogna, passablement excité.

« - Tu peux faire ça vite ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- A toi de voir … »

L'inquiétude seule ne suffisait plus à le brimer. Pas face aux iris insondables de son protégé. Pas face aux mimines agiles qui courraient sur ses cuisses, aventureuses. Il ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche, le prince … Mais son imprudence le contaminait. C'était l'histoire de quelques minutes. Les deux autres ne se rendraient compte de rien. En théorie.

Conquis, Gladiolus glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son opposé, abandonné à ses lèvres habiles perdues aux creux de son cou. Il le laissa descendre, doucement, soulever son haut pour gouter à son torse, son ventre, ses hanches, toujours léger. Toujours vorace. Ses lèvres grignotaient patiemment sa chair généreusement sculpté.

« - Gladio ?

\- Quoi ?

-Je t'aime. »

Un regard espiègle de la part du noiraud, malgré ses propos. Sans attendre de réponse, il remonta l'embrasser, une dernière fois, alors que ses doigts s'afféraient entre ses jambes pour défaire son pantalon et abaisser son boxer. L'expression de surprise attendrie du mastodonte parlait pour lui. Le prince n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir lire dans ses yeux, dans son cœur, et au travers de son corps. Les seuls sons qu'il désirait, il comptait bien les lui arracher lui-même.

Laissant un de ses mains se balader sur la cuisse de sa proie, Noctis descendit, glissa sa langue le long de sa verge, remontant tout doucement. Il pouvait sentir son opposé se tendre, étouffer un énième juron, déversant dans ses iris tout ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui dire à voix haute. Un mélange bouillonnant dans ce regard rougeoyant, accentué par les traits durs de son visage.

Le genre d'expression qu'il adorait admirer.

Ramenant finalement sa main sur le sexe gonflé, le teigneux y imprima de lents mouvements de vas et viens alors que sa langue se jouait des zones les plus sensibles, taquinant son gland. Puis ses lèvres virent épouser la forme du membre gorgé de désir pour le gouter, l'avalant tout doucement. Lentement.

« -Mm … »

Un long soupire vint interrompre leur silence forcé, témoignant du plaisir du brun. Plaisir qu'il sentait grimper le long de son ventre, paralyser ses jambes à mesure que son prince jouaient de sa bouche. De sa langue, aussi, qu'il enroulait habilement, trahissant l'expérience acquise au cours de leurs nombreux échanges. Entre les nuits fraiches d'Insomnia, leurs cachettes improvisés et l'imprudence du noiraud … Que de souvenirs qu'ils avaient laissé sous les ruines de l'immense citée.

Assuré, Noct accentua ses mouvements, jouant du rythme de ses vas et viens. Il le connaissait par cœur, ce corps face au sien. Il s'avait le faire gémir malgré sa fierté, tendre ses muscles de fer, abaisser ses barrières. Plus que tout, il savait et il aimait le faire jouir. Ses doigts s'occupaient des zones négligées, jouant avec ses bourses, son regard incessamment mesquin le provoquait, inlassable, dévoilant tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à lui en donner. Et bientôt, le bouclier du roi céda sous cette avalanche de stimuli.

« - Noct … c'est bon … » Il se mordit la lèvre, caressant la nuque du jeune éphèbe. « Je vais pas tarder, tu peux arreter… »

Il chuchota tout bas, peinant à se rappeler de leurs camarades tout proches. Assez fort, cependant, pour que la teigne l'entende. Assez fort pour lui laisser le choix. Mais les lèvres brusquement resserrées autour de sa verge lui laissèrent comprendre qu'il n'en ferait rien. Comme d'habitude.

Etouffant les gémissements au fond de sa gorge, l'Amicitia ne laissa entendre qu'un soupire satisfait lorsque la dernière vague de plaisir le submergea enfin, amenant l'orgasme. Il ferma les yeux, le temps de savourer, caressant distraitement la tignasse indomptable du prince à ses pieds. Puis ses membres crispés se détendirent, alors que le plaisir se rendormait. Il ne cessa de câliner son roi qu'une fois ce dernier redressé, revenu se lover contre lui.

Ça, c'était une manière peu commune d'attaquer la journée …

« - Cette fois, ça m'a l'air comestible.

\- Je l'ai réussi ? » S'emporta le blondinet, trépignant. « Ca a bon gout ?

\- C'est … Comestible. »

Un cri de protestation s'éleva au-dessus du camp, arrachant un rire discret aux deux amants. Ils étaient dans les temps.

« - Rhabille-toi correctement … » Grogna le guerrier, alors qu'il ajustait lui-même sa tenue. « Je crois pas qu'Ignis ai envie de te voir en caleçon.

\- Ben t'as qu'à sortir les distraire, le temps que je m'habille …

\- C'est ça, pour que tu repartes roupiller … »

Le prince lança à son compagnon un sourire mesquin, plus qu'amusé, bien qu'encore fatigué. Leurs muscles précédemment tendus réclamaient un temps de repos. Il le serra une dernière fois, effleura ses lèvres sans l'embrasser, puis s'éloigna pour récupérer de quoi se couvrir. De son côté, le bouclier du roi arrangea hasardeusement ses cheveux, assez pour éviter qu'ils ne lui retombent sur la figure, puis il se leva sans attendre. Il se retourna, le temps d'un énième regard amoureux. Enfin, il quitta la tente, abandonnant leur petit secret.

« -Bon ! » S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades. « Ça va bien cinq minutes votre bouquant, mais il en est où ce p'tit dej ? »

A peine avait-il franchi l'entrée que le noiraud retournait s'enrouler sous sa fine couverture, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

xoxoxox

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les commentaires, et si vous avez des suggestions pour les pairings, ça m'intéresse aussi, possible que je pioche dedans pour le prochain Os :3


End file.
